Power rangers Flying high!
by theimortalone
Summary: New series taking place sometime after the last power ranger team but before S.P.D. The earth is threatened by a ancient evil and a team with circus based powers must fight off monsters based on carnival freaks.
1. the chosen ones 1

Power rangers Flying high! #1 The chosen ones

Power rangers are the property of Saban.

Many hundreds of years ago whenever the earth was threatened by a powerful force then a few select chosen warriors were called on to save the earth. This was long before Zordon created the first team of power rangers. An ancient evil is about to awaken and a new set of chosen warriors are about to be called on. But this time they will need more than just ancient power...

Somewhere in a forest in North America a few strange people are gathering in one spot. Each one looks drastically different then the other though they are all human. Over a period of a few hours more and more show up until there are almost a hundred of them.

"Wow i have never seem so many show up like this in the past." A dog like person says.

A bearded lady looks up in the sky.

"Yes it is much different this time. I sense something."

Suddenly the ground starts to shake. From out of nowhere the sounds of a organ starts playing.

"Could it be?" A two headed man wonders.

Seemingly with no source, lights shine down and hit the ground in different spots.

"Yes it is!" The fat lady says giggling.

Suddenly right in front of them a huge tent appears.

"He's back."

They all rush into the tent and whatever is inside.

Meanwhile somewhere else there is a woman practicing acrobatic tricks. But she is glowing with inner power as she is doing this.

"Power kick!"

She kicks but it's completely normal. Something she seems to be frustrated with.

"Damn it."

A man suddenly steps out of the forest.

"It is time." The man says.

The woman bows.

"I am not ready yet master."

The man takes out a ribbon that is colored yellow.

"They have returned. It's time to take the power and use it."

Another place somewhere in the city a young man is training with a tiger. He seems to be able to control it and he glows as he works on it.

"Stay back!" He yells as he whips towards the tiger.

Suddenly the tiger stop and stands up on it's hind legs.

"What the?"

The tiger glows and speaks.

"It is time. They have returned."

The young man groans and goes over to a chest. In it lies a special whip that is green in color.

Finally on top of a mountain an older man is training juggling different knives in the air. He is also glowing and seems to be throwing them higher than usual. He then grabs them one by one and throws them into a nearby block of wood.

A large orb of light appears and floats in from of the man.

"It is time for you to lead my son."

The man bows down and reaches down towards the block of wood. He opens it up and takes out a large staff that is painted red.

After awhile the three meet at a small glen in the forest. Suddenly a man bathed in white appears.

"Welcome my chosen ones. The evil Carthas has returned once more. Every time he has returned only our power has been able to stop him."

The three people bow down. Then suddenly they start showing off their powers. The woman starts doing acrobatic tricks and flinging her ribbon around. But now the ribbon is leaving light trails everywhere and true power is obviously inside of it. The lion trainer starts whipping and spinning around. Every time he whips a loud snapping sound is heard. True power lies in this as well. Finally the juggler starts spinning his staff and throwing it up in the air.

"Yes i see you have been training well for this moment. But i am afraid you will need more than just your innate powers. I fear that Carthas has found a new power source that is even more powerful than anything i have ever seen before."

The three look at the white figure in confusion.

"I have been studying the heroes that have protected this planet in the hundreds of years since we have last protected it from Carthas. They have called themselves the power rangers. Their power is immense and nearly unlimited."

The white figure steps forward and suddenly three wrist devices appear.

"I have drawn on their power source. The morphing grid. These will not replace your powers but merely compliment them and allow you to stop anything Carthas will create."

The woman frowns and says, "But we have been able to defeat him before with just our innate powers."

"I fear he has found a new untapped power and new followers that will prove too much for just you innate abilities."

Meanwhile back in the tent the hundred circus freak like people are standing around.

"So where is this guy?" A man with half a woman's face.

"Don't you dare disrespect him. He is more than just a man." The two headed man answers angrily.

"I am here!" A voice says.

A simple looking human wearing a ringmaster's outfit steps out from behind a curtain.

"Uh looks like a man to me." The half woman man says.

"It has been too long that we have disguised ourselves as these sickening forms. Shed your disguises!"

All one hundred people groan and moan as their human disguises change into something more demonic looking. But they still are similar to their freakish looks. The fat lady is now a huge hulking creature with bulging muscles and a huge face. The two headed man is now twin creatures. But the ringmaster is still human.

"Hey why don't you change too. Or are you really human?" The twins say in unison.

The ringmaster glows with energy.

"I will do that when i please. Don't you dare question me. Perhaps a show of power will convince you otherwise."

The ringmaster shoots fire out of his fingertips and singes one of the twins.

"Sorry sorry." The singed twin yells.

The ringmaster glows with more power and raises his hands up to the sky. The sky glows with a fiery vengeance.

"It is time for this earth to feel my rage once more!"


	2. the dark ones 2

Power rangers Flying high! #2: The dark ones

Power rangers is the property of Saban

The carnival beasts are standing around looking the ring-masters show of force. Finally he calms down and brings his hands down, the firey sky returning to normal.

"Does anyone question who i am now?"

Everybody either shakes their head or says no quickly and in fear.

The ringmaster takes out a spyglass. A large part of the tent roof peels away and he points it at the opening.

"It's time see how this world has changed in the long period i was resting."

And now for episode 2...

The three heroes are standing around the white figure. They still have not taken the morphers.

"We have never needed technology to defeat evil. I think it's an insult to our heritage to use it now." The older juggler says.

The white figure steps forward with the morphers.

"At least take them with you just in case you need them. I can't always be there to save you if you are in trouble."

The juggler grumbles but takes his green morpher. The others follow suit and take their yellow and red morphers.

"How do we use these strange devices?" The acrobat asks.

The white figure raises his hands up.

"To morph you simple raise your hands up and call to the heavens the names of your innate power."

A image appears showing a green spandex suited figure with a helmet on top. The suit comes with a belt that holds all his weapons as well as the traditional blaster holder.

"You my older son call on the power of the accuracy and are a weapons master. You call on the spirit of the juggler!"

Another image appears showing a yellow spandex suited figure with a helmet on top. She is skirted and has a holder for a long ribbon like weapon.

"You my daughter call on the power of speed and agility. You will call on spirit of the acrobat!"

Finally one last image showing a red ranger with a helmet on top. He also had a belt with different symbolic medals around his waist.

"You my young son have the power of animal understand and control. You will call on the spirit of the animal tamer!"

Finally the last image disappears and the white figure starts to droop with fatigue.

"Master!"

They all rush to his side.

"I'm fine my students. Just simply tired. I have not been this active for over a century."

The three look at their morphers and hold their heads up high.

"We will all do you proud."

Back at the tent the ringmaster sees the goings on of the white figure and his students.

"So the fool has brought them back once more. I think they will find me not so easily beaten this time. For i have a secret weapon."

The ringmaster takes out a whip and starts whipping the ground. With each whip strange clown like creatures appear. Each one has a twisted disturbing look painted on their face in blood.

"My minions arise and show those fools what it means to mess with me now!"

The clowns disappear into the ground. Suddenly back at the forest they a bunch appear wearing happy faces.

"What the!" The animal tamer says in shock.

"What are these freaks of nature?" The juggler asks.

The white figure steps away from the danger.

"It is as i feared. Somehow Carthas has found a new power source."

The three take out their weapons.

"Whatever we can defeat them easily."

The three start to fight the clown creatures. The creatures laugh in a twisted way and easily dodge every attack. Suddenly they are replaced by clowns with a upset look on their face.

They start to cry loudly and the sound is piercing. The three heroes cover their ears in pain.

"Ahh the sound is too much!"

"You must change my students." The white figure says.

The three stand up still in pain and raise up their hands.

"We call on the ancient powers of the circus!"

"Green juggler power!"

"Yellow acrobat power!"

"Red animal tamer power!"

The three appear in their suits and look down at themselves.

"Impressive!"

"More ancient power like feeling then i thought."

"Whatever lets take down these freaks!"

The sad looking clowns disappear and are replaced by clowns with mad looks on their faces. The immediately start throwing pies at the rangers. But the pies explode on contact.

"Oh yeah take this!" The green ranger yells.

He takes out his knives and starts throwing them one after another. The knives hit all the targets and the clowns falter.

"Animal power!"

The red ranger takes out one of the medal's and throws it to the ground. A large ape appears. It immediately rushes the clowns and starts pummeling them to the ground.

"And I'll finish them!"

The yellow ranger takes out her ribbon which is now bladed. She spins around and the ribbon cuts right through all the clowns. They all disappear.

"Yeah we did it!"

"Feels good to be fighting again."

"It's going to take more than that to take us down."

They all demorph and look over at the white figure.

"You did well my sons and daughter."

Back at the tent the ringmaster sees what just happened in his spyglass.

"Damn them. Well that was just a taste of my power. Next time they will feel the wrath of one of my children." He says looking at his 100 hundred monsters.


	3. Flying yellow

Power rangers Flying high! #3 Flying yellow

Power rangers is the property of Saban.

The acrobat is training in the forest. She takes out her ribbon and starts spinning around with it. She goes faster and faster until she glows with yellow power. The ribbon gets bigger and bigger until it slices partly through a nearby tree.

"Very good." The white figure says.

The acrobat bows down.

"Thank you master."

And now for episode 3...

The white figure takes out some different clothing.

"It is time for you and the others to join the outside world."

The acrobat looks up in surprise.

"But we have been isolated for a very long time for our protection."

The white figure smiles.

"It will be okay now. Besides i fear Carthas will soon start attacking the city and it's people."

The acrobat takes her new clothing and looks at it weird.

"Is this for real?"

She holds up a low cut shirt and tight jeans.

"It seems to be the fashion for young women right now. I will send you others as i create them." The white figure responds.

A few minutes later the acrobat comes out wearing the new clothes. She is obviously very awkward. Her blond hair is up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes look very embarassed.

"This is no way for a hero to dress."

The white figure puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Just give me time. I must observe the outside world some more to find out other ways to dress. You will be fine my student. I am also working on something that may help you if the danger gets even worse."

The acrobat starts to leave then turns back around.

"What will people call me?"

The white figure takes out a piece of paper.

"Let the spirits decide what your name will be."

He burns the paper and it goes up in flames quickly. In the fire the name Mary is shown.

"Molly. I like that." The acrobat says.

"Go forth my child and protect this earth once more."

At the tent a few select monsters are standing in front of the ringmaster.

"It is time to show to send one of you to the city and show them that i am to be feared."

The bearded lady rises up.

"Pick me. I can blind those filthy humans. They scorned us for years. Mocking us and showing mock fear. It's time to show real fear."

The ringmaster smiles and puts his hand on her head. She turns into a creature with an octopus head with tentacles instead of a beard.

"Yes you please me with your plan. Go forth octomon and blind as many people as you can."

At the edge of the sacred forest lies a relatively small town. It only has a population of 3000. Right now it's almost lunch time so the streets are bustling. Not that many people drive since almost everything in centralized and houses are not far off.

Molly steps into the town and looks around in wonder. She has not seen a human town in far too long. Almost everything looks alien to her. Even the shop signs.

She approaches someone nearby.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where i am?"

"You are new here aren't you? I know everybody that visits here and lives here?"

Molly bows down.

"Yes i am but a humble visitor to your town."

The woman laughs.

"Man you definitely don't act like you are dressed."

The woman smiles and points towards a billboard nearby.

"This is tree-town. We appreciate nature which is why this town was settled near a forest. That billboard will show you where things are in this town. I would be a tour guide but i am on my way home to have lunch."

Molly bows again and smiles.

"I appreciate your help very much."

She approaches the billboard and starts looking for someplace to eat. Suddenly she hears screaming.

"What the?"

She runs towards the center of town and sees octomon spraying ink at people.

"There now you can never again look at me with scorn you filthy humans!"

"Oh man!" Molly says.

Molly raises up her hands.

"Acrobat yellow power!"

She runs at the monster.

"That is enough. I am here to stop you!"

The monster turns towards her and starts laughing.

"Really? Didn't anybody tell you that spandex is so 1990's."

Octomon flings ink at Molly and the ink covers her visor.

"Ahh i can't see!"

"Call on your inner powers and you will not need to see." A voice says in her head.

Molly calms down and puts her hands together.

"Acrobat spin!"

Molly starts to spin around and around then launches herself at the octomon. She tries to block it but the ribbon cuts through her.

"No!" Octomon cries out and becomes human again.

"Damn you!"

She starts lumbering towards Molly. Pieces of her beard start to come off and strike at Molly. The beard pieces are as sharp as knives and cut into her.

"Use your blaster to finish her off."

Molly takes out her blaster and inserts a yellow piece of ribbon.

"Yellow blaster!"

The bearded lady goes down once more and blows up.

"No she can't fall yet!" The ringmaster yells.

Suddenly two men appear near the pieces of the bearded lady and hold up two wooden sticks. As they seperate a red curtain unfurls between them.

"Now you don't see her."

Suddenly the curtain explodes and octomon is huge.

"Now she's huge!"

"Master i need help!"

The master replies in her head.

"I believe i have uncovered something else from the morphing grid. Something called zords. Call on your power zord and you can take her on while she's big."

Molly raises her hands to the air.

"Acrobatic zord!"

A sleek small gymnast size zord appears. It has a large version of the ribbon slicer. Molly yells as she jumps into the zord.

"Zord online!"

"Oh so you think getting bigger too will help you?"

Octomon flings ink at the zord. The parts that are hit turn black.

"Oh man losing momentum."

She focuses and the whip slicer attacks Octomon. With it being hit the black parts disappear.

"Each of your zords will have a finishing move. Your move is the spinning slicing attack."

Molly concentrates and thrusts the control stick forward.

"Spinning slicing!"

The zord glows with energy and starts to spin in mid air. It becomes pure energy and goes right through the monster.

"NOOOO! Don't look at me!"

Molly turns around as ocotmon finally is destroyed.

Later on Molly returns to the small town and finally gets a good look at the billboard.

"I will provide you with sustenance and anything you need. You just need to get to know these people. I know you can do it my child."

Molly smiles and looks at the sun shining overhead.


	4. Flying red

Power rangers Flying high! #4 Flying red

Power rangers is the property of Saban.

The animal tamer is practicing at a temple. He braces himself and places his hands in front of him.

"Power of the lion!"

His hands start slashing around in front of him like as if they were claws. He yells and his body glows red then finally pounces on a small target on the ground.

And now for episode 4...

The ringmaster is walking around looking pissed.

"I can't believe one of my own was beaten so easily by a mere human. And a woman at that."

His eyes burn with fire and he throws a fireball randomly and almost hits the dog faced boy.

"Are any of you good enough to take on one of them?"

The half woman half man steps forward.

"I remember that even hundreds of years ago the humans were so into sex. Perhaps i can draw them to me and drain their energy." The man says.

The man turns around showing the woman's side.

"All i need is a show of skin and they will follow me to hell."

The ringmaster sighs and blasts them, turning them into a shape shifting creature.

"You better not fail me."

The shape shifter bows and disappears.

Meanwhile the animal tamer approaches the meeting spot.

"Master i am ready to fight the evil."

The white figure steps out of the woods.

"Yes i know you are. Your sister has already went down to one of the towns near this forest. It's time for you to go to your town."

The animal tamer frowns.

"But why don't i join her?"

"Because i need you to train in your new powers by yourself then you will fight together."

The animal tamer frowns but agrees.

"Oh and you will need different clothes than that if you want to blend in." The white figure says holding out cowboy like clothing.

"Strange clothing."

"It will fit where you are going. You must not stand out if you are to be a hero and fight the evil."

The animal tamer nods his head and starts to walk back into the forest.

"Oh and what do you call yourself now?"

He looks back and smiles.

"For some reason Tex seems to fit me right now."

The white figure bows.

"Then go on my young son."

Meanwhile there is a town in another part of the forest edge. This town seems to almost look like a western type town. A lot of people are walking around in western type clothing.

In a nearby saloon sounds of a fight breaking out are heard. And sure enough a person is thrown backwards out the door. The man picks himself up and shakes off the dust.

"Man they take this western stuff too literally."

He turns to see a beautiful woman standing down the road.

"Whoa."

The woman approaches him.

"Ma'am." He says touching the brim of his hat.

"Oh can you please help me. I don't know where i am?" The woman says.

She plays heavy on showing her ample breasts. Something about them makes her irresistible to the western man.

"Uh um. I..."

The woman smiles some more and breaths some strange dust onto the man.

The man's face lights up.

"Well sure i can help you."

The woman smiles.

"My car broke down just over here."

The woman starts to walk towards an alley and the man stupidly follows her. But as soon as he is in the alley she grabs him and starts to take his energy.

"Foolish human. I find you all so disgusting with your sex drives. All you care about is breasts." The woman says in a monster voice.

Meanwhile Tex appears at the edge of town.

"Interesting place. But i see what master means about me fitting in here more."

He walks down the main street and looks left and right at the western like shops. He sees a pretty lady and walks over to her.

"Ma'am. I'm new to these parts. Could you tell me where someone could get a drink?"

But before she could answer a very handsome man in white appears from an alley. He approaches the woman and looks at Tex with scorn.

"What are you doing chatting this pretty little lady up?"

He breathes dust onto her and she immediately forgets Tex is even there.

"Come with me!" The man says seductively.

Tex looks at him suspiciously. He follows them secretively as they both go into an alley. Shortly after he hears a woman's scream and rushes into the alley.

"What did you do to her?"

Tex looks down and sees a lifeless husk with all the life drained.

The man smiles evilly and changes into some freakish monster with two sides to his face. One is male and the other is female but they both look grotesque.

Tex jumps back in surprise.

"Come to me and you will feel no pain." The monster says.

"Who are you?"

The monster breathes dust onto Tex.

"I am the monster of love. Call me libidon."

Tex tries to shake off of the effects. He focuses on his animal spirits.

"Call on the powers." A voice says.

"Right. Animal tamer red power!"

The monster looks repulsed.

"Sorry but spandex suited people repulse me."

Quickly Tex is morphed and immediately has a animal medal in his hand.

"What's wrong don't you find my attractive?"

Tex shakes off the effect of even strong pheromones.

"What animal would be best right now?"

Images of different animals appear in his mind until he sees the perfect one.

Smiling he whips out the right medal and yells "Wolf spirit!"

A wolf appears and pounces on the monster. The monster yells as the wolf rips it to shreds. Finally leaving nothing but a human behind.

"Damn you!"

The half man half woman stands up and starts to walk towards Tex. With each step the sex keeps changing confusing Tex.

"Use the blaster."

Tex shakes off the illusion and takes out the wolf medal and puts it in the blaster.

"Red blaster!"

The blaster hits the human hard with a wolf growling sound. He/she falls down and stops moving.

Suddenly two men appear near half man half woman and hold up two wooden sticks. As they separate a red curtain unfurls between them.

"Now you don't see them."

Suddenly the curtain explodes.

"Now they're huge!"

Two huge creatures appear. One is a monstrous man and the other a monstrous woman.

"Damn."

"Call on the your power zord to finish them off." A voice says.

Tex raises his hands in the air.

"Animal tamer zord!"

A tall fighting zord appears that has wolf like abilities. The two monsters quickly start attacking them but the zord is fast like a wolf and agile.

"Nice try but this is over!"

Tex takes out the wolf medal and puts it in a slow in the cockpit.

"Wolf animal trainer finishing!"

The zord projects a beam of energy towards the two monsters that turns into a huge wolf that cuts right through them.

"NOOOOO! DON'T LOOK AT US!"

The two monsters fall down and explode as Tex turns away from them. With the destruction of the monsters the two drained bodies return to normal and the victims come back to life.

Tex returns to the town and looks around at it some more.

"I am looking forward to exploring this town and mastering my powers."

Tex walks into a saloon.


	5. Flying green

Power rangers Flying high! #5 Flying green

Power rangers is the property of Saban.

The juggler is practicing on a mountain top. He takes out a couple of knives and starts juggling them all. He juggles them faster and fast until they are one big blur. The glow green and suddenly become one large blade.

He whips around an yells as he throws the blade at a target and not only hits it but splits it in two.

And now for episode 5...

At the tent two freaks are arguing with each other. The dog faced boy and the man with piercings all over his face.

"I should be the next one. I am tired of being treated like a little kid. I can take on the humans just as much as any other."

The piercing man laughs.

"But you are a little kid. And what can you do? Turn into a dog and growl the hell out of the humans?"

"ENOUGH!"

The ringmaster's voice stops the arguing. He steps forward from a side entrance.

"I'm sorry but you are too young right now. You will be used eventually though i promise you."

The piercing man sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry. He turns his face just in time to see a large spike shooting out at him from the ringmaster's hand.

"But you will not mock anybody here. Everybody is equally qualified to take on the humans."

The spike stops just short of the pierced man's face which he then sighs in relief.

"The next time you mock someone else that spike won't stop. And i know you like to be pierced. But you won't like where it pierces you."

The ringmaster touches his shoulders and the pierced man turns into a monster with spikes all over his body.

"Go forth and show the humans what real pain is like."

The monster bows and disappears.

"I know you will the most powerful of them all. That is the real reason why i'm not using you yet." The ringmaster thinks about the dog faced boy.

Back on the mountain the juggler stops training and looks up at the sky.

"I am ready. Let me go to the human town and show that i am ready."

The white figure appears.

"Yes my son. You are ready. You of all three know the most about the outside world. I sense that danger is about to approach this particular town. Go there." The white figure says pointing to a direction down the mountain.

The juggler bows.

"I will do you proud."

The white figure smiles as the juggler leaves.

"I know you will Matt."

Matt starts to hike down the mountain when he hears a female crying out.

"Help me. Oh god help me!"

He goes towards the sound and finds an attractive young woman hanging off the edge of the mountain. He quickly reaches down and grabs her hand.

"I've got you!"

He uses all of his strength to pull her up to safety. On stable ground the woman collapses and sighs in relief.

"Thank you. I was hiking along and i miss-stepped. Suddenly i was finding myself sliding over the edge. I can't believe i was so stupid. Acting like some amateur hiker."

Matt smiles.

"It's okay. You are okay."

The woman stops her rambling and smiles. Matt helps her up.

"I'm Teressa."

Matt takes her hand and shakes it.

"Matt."

Teressa points down towards a town that is now in view in the distance.

"I come from that town. Been there my entire life. I always hike on this mountain."

"I think that is the town I'm headed to."

They head down to the town together. It's a fairly large town. There seems to be some kind of a festival going on.

"What is that?" Matt asks.

Teressa smiles.

"It's our yearly festival. We celebrate the founding of this town 100 years ago."

On stage a man is showing off all of his piercings.

"I don't remember seeing anything like that before?" Teressa says frowning.

Suddenly a man with a mayor badge on walks up to the stage.

"Excuse me but i don't remember authorizing something like this. We are a clean and proper town."

The pierced man frowns and suddenly turns into the monster.

"Sounds boring." He says in a monster voice.

Everybody screams and starts running away.

"Don't run the fun is just getting started."

The monster starts taking out spines and throwing them at the townsfolk. Anybody that gets hit is frozen in place as if they are pinned to some invisible wall.

"Freeze!" A cop says.

Matt uses the distraction to run into a dark corner and morph.

"Juggler green power!"

He then rushes the stage taking out his knives.

"Aw another plaything."

The monster throws a spine at Matt but he deflects them with his knives. The monster glows and suddenly the pinned people start to move. But there is something very wrong. They appear to be under somebody's control.

"I can do more than just pin people. My playthings get rid of that pest."

The pinned townsfolk run at Matt who is helpless because he doesn't want to hurt them.

"Turn your weapons into a staff." A voice says.

Matt yells and flips backwards a few times to get far enough away. He then starts to juggle his knives faster and faster until they glow green and turn into a big staff. He points it at the townspeople.

"Stay back i don't want to hurt you."

Of course they don't listen and Matt uses the staff to knock them down. He then turns his attention to the monster.

"Now it's your turn. BLADE STAFF!"

The staff turns into a long blade.

"Sorry to cut in."

He rushes forward and slashes at the monster. But the monster grabs onto the blade and holds it easily.

"What the?"

"Haven't you been keeping your blades sharp?" The monster says and laughs.

"Concentrate and make your blade into pure energy. Nothing can stop that." The voice says.

Matt nods and closes his eyes. He yells and slashes the blade again at the monster. This time the blade is glowing green and slices right through the monster.

"No!" The monster yells and turns back into a human.

The monster starts to walk towards Matt slowly.

"Damn you i hate this form!"

"Use your blaster to finish him off."

Matt takes out his blaster and connects the end of the energy blade to it.

"Green blade blaster!"

A long slice of energy shoots out of the blaster and hits the human hard. It falls over and crumbles to the ground.

Suddenly two men appear near the pieces of pierced man and hold up two wooden sticks. As they seperate a red curtain unfurls between them.

"Now you don't see him."

Suddenly the curtain explodes.

"Now he's huge!"

A huge monster appears that looks like the pierced man monster but now it holds man different bladed weapons.

"Call on the zord of your power."

Matt raises his hands up.

"Juggler zord!"

A large tank like zord appears. It is brimming with weapons. Matt jump in it and appears in the cockpit.

"You call that a weapon?"

The monster combines all of his weapons into one huge blade.

"They don't call me weaponator for no reason!"

The blade swipes at the zord.

"All weapons fire!"

Hundreds of beams of energy shoot out of the zord and hit the monster.

"Oh that tickles."

He swipes at the zord again and this time it cuts into it deep making some sparks.

"Damn it."

"Use your finishing move. Call upon the power of all of your weapons into one big blast."

"Right. Juggler ultimate weapon power fire!"

All the weapons pour energy into one spot in front of the zord.

"Bigger isn't always better."

The blade swipes out but the orb breaks it. Finally the orb shoots at the monster and cuts it in half.

"NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

The two half falls over and explode as Matt turns away.

At the tent the Ringmaster doesn't look as mad as you think he would look.

"That is okay. The testing is almost over. Soon i will show my true self and the dark carnival will arise."

The ringmaster raises his hands up into the air.

"Soon they will know just how powerful i really am!"

Unknown to him a shadowy figure is watching in a corner.

"Yes you will."

A flash of light reveals a humanoid like figure just before it disappears.

Coming up next the time for the real fight to begin is almost here. First the three will each face one more challenge to test and master their powers.


End file.
